One, Two, Three
by Lisi Black S
Summary: Umdoistrês, seja forte. Faça isso por ele. xx continuação de Cordas xx wincest/destiel xx pós-apocalipse


**Título:** One, two, three.  
**Autora: **Lisi B.  
**Fandom: **Supernatural  
**Ship:** Dean/Sam; Dean/Castiel  
**Gênero:** Agnst  
**Censura: **PG  
**Sinopse: **_Umdoistrês, seja forte. Faça isso por ele._  
**Avisos:** Continuação de Cordas . Fic pós apocalipse.

* * *

_Um, dois, três e você vai mover seu braço_, Dean pensou pela milésima vez.

Pela milésima vez só naquele dia. E ele repetia aquilo há _tanto tempo._

Você consegue.

Mas ele não conseguiu, da mesma forma que não havia conseguido no dia anterior, nem no dia antes daquele. Nem em todos os outros dias desde que o Apocalipse acabou.

_Tente mais uma vez_, ele tentou erguer o braço direito, mas sentiu que havia cordas o segurando na cama com toda a força do mundo.

Viu pelo canto do olho uma enfermeira loira entrar no quadro e checar os aparelhos que estavam ao lado dele.

- Como vamos hoje, Dean? – Perguntou em sua típica voz doce.

Arrumou o lençol sob o corpo dele, não esperando uma resposta que ambos sabiam que nunca viria.

Fechou os olhos, um dos únicos movimentos que ainda tinha, e desejou poder responder. Desejou com tanta força, que na sua cabeça, ele imaginou que tinha conseguido murmurar um "_eu estou péssimo, e você?_", mas foi apenas ilusão. Tudo era apenas ilusão.

Talvez o hospital luxuoso não fosse, nem as enfermeiras simpáticas. E _talvez_ as visitas de Castiel também não fossem.

E talvez ele estivesse com sono e cansado de tanto pensar em se mover.

Mal tinha fechado os olhos e estava em um quarto de motel barato, o teto era bege. Percebeu que estava deitado, mas que dessa vez não existia nenhuma corda o mantendo daquele jeito, então em um movimento rápido se levantou, sentindo falta – mesmo que em sonho – de poder se mover.

- Eu posso me tornar rancoroso qualquer dia desses, e então nem mesmo em sonho você vai poder se mover. – Castiel disse lentamente.

Dean se virou e deu de cara com o anjo, que tinha a expressão fechada.

- No dia que fizer isso, aproveite e coloque Zach no mesmo sonho, então eu vou poder chamar de pesadelo. – Retrucou, dando passos longos para longe do outro.

Soltou um longo suspiro e se perguntou por que diabos tinha achado que algumas semanas sem suas visitas fariam Dean mudar de idéia.

- Um ano, Dean. Hoje completa um ano. – Declarou, sua voz profunda e pesada.

Deu um soco na parede e ficou feliz em sentir dor. _Não se sente dor em sonhos_. Mas talvez em um sonho com um anjo, um sonho que era praticamente realidade, qualquer coisa fosse possível.

- Um ano, Cas! – Outro soco. – Um ano deitado em um hospital, sem poder me mexer – Outro soco, e os ossos da sua mão começaram a doer. – _Um ano_ desde que eu disse _sim_ pro imbecil do seu irmão!

Baixou os olhos, olhando para o chão enquanto Dean continuava soqueando a parede. Castiel se perguntou quando que poderia visitar Dean sem que eles brigassem; se perguntou quando Dean iria aceitar ajuda.

- Você só precisa dizer sim de novo e tudo acaba, Dean. – Murmurou muito calmamente, se aproximando dele. – Apenas outro _sim_.

Tocou o ombro dele, no que Dean se moveu e pegou a mão de Castiel com força.

- Eu não sou um cachorrinho que abana o rabo ao ouvir que o Papai o aceitou de volta em _casa_. – Falou com os olhos semicerrados, brilhando de raiva.

Puxou sua mão para si.

- Você é exatamente esse cachorrinho, Dean. Porque se fosse o seu pai, você também teria ido correndo. – Castiel cansou de ser calmo e compreensivo com Dean.

Empurrou Castiel com força contra a parede que antes ele dava socos. Gostou de ter _força_ e movimento.

- O _meu_ pai não teria deixado acontecer o que aconteceu com o _meu_ irmão.

Suas mãos estavam no colarinho da camisa de Castiel, o segurando com força contra a parede, sem ser impedido pelo anjo.

- Nós não vamos entrar novamente nessa discussão, Dean. – Cortou, um pouco ressentido. – _Você_ tem um lugar no paraíso. _Você_ disse sim para o anjo certo e _você_ acabou com o Apocalipse.

Colocou suas mãos sob as de Dean e quase perdeu a linha de pensamento com o toque que, agora percebia, ele sentiu falta.

- É a você que devemos alguma coisa, não a Sam. – Com sua força sobrehumana, ele afastou as mãos de Dean com facilidade.

Deu as costas a Dean, fazendo menção de se afastar, no que o outro o empurrou novamente. Parte com a sua raiva habitual, parte com a raiva que acumulara pelos dias que Castiel havia sumido.

- Você deixou que ele dissesse sim, Cas. – Falou após empurrá-lo, e encostou as costas na parede.

Precisava de um apoio, precisava de qualquer coisa que o tirasse da realidade – ou do sonho que se encontrava, tanto faz.

- Você também teve culpa nisso, Dean. Você sabe disso e é por isso que continua aqui. Por isso que não aceita a nossa ajuda.

Uma lágrima ameaçou cair pelo rosto de Dean e ele franziu os lábios.

- Não foi isso que aconteceu.  
- Você o soltou, Dean. Isso que aconteceu. – Tentou evitar, mas quando viu estava ao lado dele, sentindo-se pequeno por não poder ajudá-lo da forma que ele queria.

Balançou a cabeça, dizendo a si mesmo que Sam não tinha dito sim por esse motivo.

- Ele só queria que tudo acabasse. – Balançou a cabeça novamente. – Não foi por mal.  
- Nada foi _por mal_, Dean. Foram apenas conseqüências maiores do que todos nós-

Fechou as mãos em punho e interrompeu o anjo.

- Não fale como se fosse o destino. – Disse com nojo. – Só...não fale como os seus irmãos.

Ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, tentando achar palavras que fizessem Dean entender.

- Você estava ligado a Sam – Castiel começou – como se alguma coisa prendesse vocês um no outro. Você não pode me culpar por também ter uma ligação com os _meus_ irmãos.

Dean o ignorou e andou para longe dele. De novo.

Andou de um lado para o outro do quarto, sentindo suas pernas se movendo como nunca mais se moveriam.

- Eu gostaria que você estivesse lá, Dean. – Castiel ensaiou um sorriso e voltou a se aproximar do outro. – _Sua mãe_ gostaria que você estivesse lá.

Virou o rosto para Castiel, e teve uma vontade incontrolável de abrir os olhos e simplesmente poder dar adeus a ele.

_Um, dois, três e você vai abrir os olhos_, mas nada aconteceu. Porque nem em sonho ele podia comandar alguma coisa.

- Não venha com essa pra cima de mim, Cas. – Avisou, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro para se convencer de que rever sua mãe não valia a pena. – Sam não está lá.

Novamente o anjo tocou o ombro de Dean, querendo mais do que tudo convencê-lo do que era certo.

- Você nunca vai se mover novamente, Dean. Nunca. Deixe de ser teimoso e aceite isso.

Dessa vez Dean estava distraído demais pensando em uma resposta para afastar-se do toque dele.

- _Não_. Eu sei que eu vou conseguir, Cas. – Respirou fundo. – Se eu tentar com força o suficiente, eu vou conseguir. Pode demorar anos, mas eu vou.

Subiu o toque do ombro para o pescoço dele, e se aproximou lentamente, se aproveitando do olhar convicto e sonhador de Dean.

- Venha comigo, Dean. – Fechou os olhos brevemente. – Você é provavelmente a única pessoa que recusa o paraíso toda vez que ele lhe é oferecido.

Dean também fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, deixando com que Castiel se aproximasse um pouco mais, e então o anjo tinha seus lábios próximos do seu ouvido.

- É o _paraíso_, Dean. Tem tudo o que você já quis. – Acabou de falar e começou a aproximar seus lábios dos de Dean, em um ato que ele não conseguia impedir.

As palavras foram como um choque contra a sua pele, e Dean afastou o rosto.

- Você pode levar Sam pra lá, não pode? – Pediu, e seus olhos brilharam momentaneamente.

Os ombros de Castiel murcharam. Era sempre sobre isso.

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Dean.

Colocou suas mãos no rosto de Castiel, formando uma concha em suas bochechas e o encarando profundamente.

- Aparentemente vocês têm uma vaga sobrando, já que estão insistindo tanto para eu aceitá-la. Dê para Sam. Por favor, Cas.

Postou as mãos sob as de Dean e as apertou com força.

- Ele fez a sua escolha. O Senhor é justo, Dean. A _vaga_ é sua.

Tirou as mãos do rosto de Castiel.

- Então ponha-a à venda, pois eu não quero.

Murmurou um "_Deus_" quase inaudível e se perguntou por que ainda perdia seu tempo tendo essas conversas com Dean. Ainda que soubesse que a resposta era simples.

- Você sabe que um dia vai ter que aceitá-la, não sabe? Nem que você morra de velhice, acabado em uma cama. Um dia você _vai_ morrer, e é pra lá que você vai ir. Então só me diga, _pelo amor de Deus_, o motivo de você continuar aqui.

Olhou para o chão, pensando nas palavras de Castiel e ignorando sua pergunta.

- Eu gostaria de poder acordar agora, Cas. – Murmurou um longo tempo depois.

Ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Achei que você gostasse desses sonhos. Do movimento.

Deu os ombros e soltou um "_Nah_". Pensou em talvez se despedir de Castiel, porque talvez essa fosse sua última visita.

- Só me responda, Dean. – Pediu, e o outro sabia que este seria o preço que teria que pagar para poder acordar.

Olhou fixamente para os olhos de Castiel, se perguntando por que a corda que antes os amarrava agora parecia fraca e inexistente. Seria mais fácil se ela ainda existisse, seria mais fácil se fosse por Castiel que ele quisesse se mover.

- Porque _ele_, quando morrer, vai ir pro inferno, Cas. – Respondeu, e seus olhos brilharam. – Mas enquanto ainda existir uma chance de eu me mover, por menor que seja, eu não vou desistir.

Massageou as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos.

- Ele é mais forte que eu, eu sei que ele está tentando também. E então _nós vamos nos recuperar_. E nem que seja daqui dez anos, nós ainda vamos ter _tempo_.

Castiel quis dizer que nenhum dos dois nunca voltaria a se mover, porque era impossível ser um receptáculo de um poderoso anjo, e ainda assim ficar com o corpo intacto. Mas então Castiel percebeu que aquilo era o que mantinha Dean, era o que mantinha a sua força.

A esperança de que _talvez, um dia_, eles pudessem ser Sam e Dean novamente. E Castiel se deu conta de que _esperança_ era um sentimento tão atípico de Dean, que apenas o desespero poderia ter feito com que ele chegasse a esse ponto. Então Castiel percebeu o quão importante aquilo era para ele.

_E_, por Castiel ainda manter a corda de Dean amarrada em seu pulso, ele não pôde tirar isso do outro. Porque era a única coisa que ele ainda tinha.

O quarto ficou embaçado e Dean ouviu novamente a voz da enfermeira, que provavelmente agora estava iniciando suas tarefas no _companheiro de quarto_ dele.

- Como vai, Sam? – Ela perguntou, no mesmo tom que usava com ele.

Abriu os olhos e percebeu que ela havia mudado sua cama de posição, e agora ele podia ver a outra cama.

_Mexa a cabeça. Fale. Mexa a mão. Só um dedo, não é tão difícil_, pensou, implorando para conseguir dar qualquer sinal de que sua mente continuava em seu corpo.

Viu os olhos de Sam se abrirem lentamente, e ele parecia concentrado em alguma coisa. A enfermeira sorriu para ele e abaixou-se, movendo o pé da cama dele e então moveu sua cama também, de modo que os dois pudessem se olhar. Porém seu corpo ainda atrapalhava o campo de visão.

- Essa é a hora do dia em que eu mais gosto de vocês. – Ela comentou feliz, acostumada a falar sozinha quando estava com eles.

Tocou no cabelo de Sam, afastando-o dos seus olhos, e causando inveja a Dean. Inveja do toque.

- Olhos brilhando, olhares profundos. – Continuou. – Bem no fundo vocês ainda estão aí, não?

Afastou-se e andou até a janela para abrir a cortina. E então, sem o corpo dela para impedi-lo, Dean pôde olhar nos olhos de Sam. Piscou lentamente, no que seu irmão fez o mesmo, e ele sentiu que _sim_, valia a pena recusar o paraíso se fosse para saber que seu irmão continuava ali.

_Um, dois, três. Se mova, Dean. Seja forte. _

Implorou mentalmente e repetiu aquele mantra algumas vezes, sentindo que talvez a intensidade do olhar de Sam o ajudasse.

_Qualquer movimento, qualquer um. Por favor_, murmurou mentalmente, concentrando o olhar em Sam.

Lentamente, ele viu o canto dos lábios de Sam se curvar, e antes que se desse conta, seu irmão _sorriu_. Piscou os olhos lentamente, querendo dizer que tinha visto aquilo, querendo dizer _você conseguiu, Sam_, sentindo seu coração triplicar de tamanho.

O sorriso não durou mais do que dois segundos, mas para Dean, valeu o ano inteiro que passou ali. Respirou fundo.

_Umdoistrês, seja forte. Faça isso por ele._

Desconfortavelmente, sentiu suas sobrancelhas se erguendo de forma cômica, e viu nos olhos de Sam que se fosse possível, seu irmão estaria gargalhando. Da mesma forma que Sam, ele não conseguiu manter o movimento por muito tempo, mas foi o bastante. Porque foi um movimento. Mínimo e insignificante aos olhos dos médicos especialistas do hospital caro que os anjos os colocaram, mas **enorme** para os dois.

Ainda havia cordas segurando suas pernas e seus braços, mas agora Dean quase podia sentir uma corda voltando a ligá-lo a Sam.

* * *

**(N/A):** Eu não queria fazer essa fic u.u fiquei com a idéia uns três dias na cabeça, até que finalmente ela me venceu e eu tive que escrever. E eu odiei o Castiel dessa fic. mas não sei, eu precisava dar um final pra Cordas. E levando em consideração minhas outras fics, esse é um final **muito** feliz.  
**Lisi B.**


End file.
